Disabled,Beaten
by PiratesCoveDown
Summary: When a new Chica finds a old animatronic that's been left to rot for years on end, sparks fly, but what happened in the old timers past?
1. Chapter 1:Sparks

_**Hey guys its PCD, and this is the new story I said I was gonna start. So without further ado, since i have to work on 3 CHAPS Per DAY, so yeah…..Here it is!**_

_**Chapter 1:Sparks**_

Freddy looked over to his left to see Chica on the side, then looked to the right. He saw the same purple bunny on his right, and blushed a bit. Freddy knew he liked her. He then returned back to his original state.

A few minutes later a man walked in, wearing jeans, dark blue sweater,and and Yankees Cap. Freddy watched him walk down to check his cams. Waited...and waited….until the man came back, took off his cap ,put it on a party table and said

"Its clear guys, everyones gone."It was Mike, he had worked at the restaurant for years now, and he learned that the animatronics moved and thought like humans on his first day.

"Ahh..Finally." Freddy said as he moved off the stage, putting his microphone down, and stretching. Soon Chica and Bonnie followed, and stretched as well. Bonnie and Freddy looked at Chica.

"Remember don't go in PIRATES COVE, Got it?" they said in unison.

"Um...Ok?" she responded. They always said that, ever since she came in 21 weeks ago

(NO PUN INTENDED)

She always wondered what was behind the curtains of this "Pirates Cove", and today, she decided to found out for her self. The others walked down to Mike's office to check the cams sometimes, listen to Mike's Corny Jokes, ETC. Chica made sure she was out of the others sites and opened the curtains and peeked in.

"What's in here…" She asked herself and wandered in.

_**_MIKES POV_**_

Mike had just finished telling another corny jokes, and decided to take a peek at the cams, starting with Pirates Cove.

"Hmmm...Thats weird. The curtains are moving. We should check it out." he said as he pointed at the tablet. Bonnie and Freddy looked at each other and noded.

"Chica…"they thought. They quickly ran down the hall.

_**_FOXY'S POV_**_

He couldn't move or talk, or even see. He was deactivated and alone. He remembered being slouched over before he was deactivated,and his A.I was set to 0. He heard a bit of movement with what he could call, hearing. He felt his back panel open.

_**_CHICAS POV_**_

She saw a lot of things that confused her. she saw

_**AI:00 DEACTIVATED**_

And other eligible things. She decided to turn a knob, and the 0 went to 2.

"Hm…" she turned it to 10 and backed up. She was expecting him to move.

"Is that how bad this thing was treated, it wont even move… She moved and started to leave when she heard

"Wait lasse, I need to thanks ye." She blushed, but was interrupted by Bonnie,Mike, and Freddy going

"_**STTOOOPPPP!"**_

_**WHAT A CLIFFHANGER,am I right, probably not. Anyway guys, I had fun writing this, I hope you had a good time reading it PDC OUT**_


	2. Chapter 2:True Love AUTHORS CUT

**_**Hey guys its PCD and this story will get chapters more daily since the storyline is well...Simple. Enough Blabbering,some more chapters will be out today (12/20/14).**_**

**_**(EDIT VERSION)**_**

**_**CHAPTER 2:True Love**_**

**Bonnie moved Chica out the way to look at the thing. Deactivated. **

**_**_FOXY'S POV_**_**

**He stayed slouched over to make it look like he wasn't on, he then closed his back panel to help the fact that he was off. He heard some familiar voices outside the curtains, but couldn't tell who. He finally decided to take a peek outside and saw his old friends,Bonnie and Freddy, and someone new.**

**"****Hey ye scallywags, don't scream the te lasse." after he said that,all eyes were on him. The new animatronic went behind him.**

**_**_CHICA'S POV_**_**

**Chica hid behind the crimson animatronic, with further examination, its was a fox with a hook on his right hand. He looked handsome, and cute with his hook. She held up upper arm.**

**"****Why are ye doing to the young lass?" he asked with ignorance in his voice.**

**"****Chica...this is why.."Freddy stopped himself. Mike looked at Foxy.**

**"****Lets leave them alone...I wanna see something."Freddy and Bonnie were confused, but just followed. It was just Foxy And Chica. **

**"****Hey lasse, you must be ye new recruit,what's yer name?"Chica thought about joining the others.**

**_**_MIKE'S POV_**_**

**"****Im guessing why I wanted to leave them alone,Right?"the animatronics looked at him, and nodded.**

**"****Did you see the way Chica was holding his arm? I did. Maybe..they have a connection. Lets take a look at them at 4 am...and its….3."**

**_**4AM**_**

**Mike pulled out his tablet and turned it to Pirates Cove. He brightened the screen and...Wallah. He saw chica cuddling with Foxy.**

**"****See, told you, CONNECTION." Freddy felt bad. He felt him and Bonnie would never be together.**

**_**Sorry if this is a short chapter guys, didn't have much to write about,so see you tomorrow!**_**


	3. Chapter 3:The Bite of '87

_**Hey guys its PCD, and this chapter is to explain what Chica and Foxy did AFTER they the rest left and BEFORE Mike checked the cameras and what happened ,here it is,i'll be back to work on One More time, and honestly, writing foxy's lines are a little challenging. **_

_**Chapter 3:The Bite of '87 **_

It was just Chica and Foxy in the hall. Foxy turned around and said.

"Thanks lass, I can't thank ye enough." He said, taking her in for a hug. Chica blushed and hugged back.

"No prob.."she whispered. Foxy felt something inside of him change. It felt..warm. Like, he wanted to be with Chica….He couldn't explain it. He suddenly blushed,and tried to cover it, but Chica saw it,causing her to blush.

"Foxy,why did they shut you off?" Chica bravely asked.

"Are ye sure you want to know?" he said seriously as they entered Pirates Cove. Chica thought it was bad,but she had to know what they had put him through.

"Yes,I need to know why they did this to you."

"Well,it all started a ye horrible day in 1987, November Presumably. It was the last day I was on because of..A bite." he reluctantly said.

"Bite,What bite?" Chica asked,tilting her head. Foxy drooped his ears and looked down. He let out a big sigh,then continued.

"Back in those days,I was very popular and me and the children,ye _Crew_, had "_Adventures" _sailing for Treasures. And after that I heard the Owner tell them to repair me, due to me glitching and stopping in the middle of the lines. They took me to the back,and saw that my whole jaw need to be replaced. They opened my jaw to look inside of it. A man named Jeremy Fitzgerald was looking to close,and well. My jaw snapped biting his Frontal Lobe off." he finished. He felt more sad than ever,and fell to the floor and leaned back against the wall.

"Foxy,its ok. That was in the past. Where in the present." Chica added, trying to comfort him.

"That wasn't all,after that, Freddy,before bonnie came, he beat me. Thats why ye repairmen saw that I had dents in me. I wouldn't blame him."

"I WOULD,HE SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" she yelled. Chica pulled Foxy into a hug. Foxy was starting to tear.

"Foxy,its ok. I don't care, i'm here for you." she said. Foxy planted a kiss on her cheek and they started to cuddle. Foxy can explain what felt inside, Love. After what seemed like Hours Mike and The Others Came out and mocked the two

"Aww...How cute." Bonnie and Mike said. Freddy went back on stage,dusted off his hat and said

"Instead of Mocking them,Bonnie we should get ready for Today." Bonnie crossed both of her arms and pouted.

"I was just kidding.."she said under her breath. She stepped on stage and picked up her Guitar. Chica ran out of Pirates Cove to the stage. No one saw her because she REALLY ran. She picked up her cupcake and stood still. Foxy peered through the Curtains and had a sad look.

_**5:30 AM TO 12:00PM**_

"Hey Fritz,See ya tonight." Mike said as he left the door. Fritz Nodded and waved. This was the Beginning of a long day For Foxy.


	4. Chapter 4:Revival of A Old Fox

_**Hey guys its PCD, and this chapter might be long,due to a suggestion, and if you're asking what happened to Love That Never Fades, I guess you can say I "scraped it" for "extra parts". Meaning there will be a revival for it,but for now, I will be doing 2 stories,well PEACE. Also One More Time Chapter will be out before or AFTER christmas.**_

_**Chapter 4:Revival of a Old Fox**_

Foxy peeked out the curtains cautiously,so no one could see him. It was the same old thing. Bonnie would play the "_**Toreador March" **_on her guitar,but something was different. Bonnie and Freddy where really close. Anyway, Freddy still sang the same old songs. Chica, was in the kitchen and serving pizzas.

"Was is she ye only one who could walk around during the day?" That question went through his head. Something was funny about Fazbear's Today… no children. Foxy pondered on why there was no children. Fritz would eventually come look at the animatronics and shake his head in disappointment and would say

"We need Foxy back." .

_**12 AM**_

Fritz had left for the night and was about to leave,then Mike Arrived

.

"Hey Mike,ready for another night?"It was

"Boss,we both know we haven't had business for months."

"Uh-huh..Go on." Nodded

"Well,I think we should..well...Bring..uh..Foxy back." head scratched his head and thought.

"Hm...Maybe you're right. But we don't have the funds…"

"Ill do it,for free with spare parts from the service room."Mike shot back

"I won't take overtime pay." he added.

"Alright Mike..I'll trust you with this,but I have to buy foxy a new thats...Pricey,But i'll make it work."They both shook on it. Mike entered the Pizzeria with good news.

"Guys, I got news,everyone needs to come out." Foxy peeked out,but went back in.

"You to Foxy." He added. Foxy came out and Chica immediately went by his side. Before he took a step one of his Endoskeletons legs stopped working all of a sudden, and he fell to the floor,screaming in agony. Chica helped him up and stood close to Mike.

"You see uh…. is giving me a chance to renovate you there is one issue…"Mike took off his hat,dusted it and places in on a party table.

"During this..'_**repair' **_um.,.You need to be kept on." Everyone looked dead at Mike.

"Why Mike?" Freddy asked.

"You see,Foxy being dormant for so long, if we turn him off, he might completely shut off. We can start today..But he will feel pain for a while."

"Anything Mike,please do it lad." Foxy said. Mike lead the others to the spare parts/Repair room. He opened the door and everyone went in. Chica didn't go in.

"Come on Chica,don't you want to-" Bonnie cut herself off.

"Go on ahead….I-I want to stay out here." Chica stayed outside the door. Foxy lied on the table that was inside the room.

"Are you ready Foxy?" Mike asked. Foxy nodded. Mike opened his back hatch to see dents a wires out of place.

"This was what where gonna do. We're gonna fuse parts on the left over endoskeleton to reform the dents. Then we have to do a full jaw replacement….Then wait for to get you a new suit AFTER you heal." Foxy once again nodded. Mike put on safety goggles and took the endoskeleton and started dismantling it. He then tried to fit the pieces on the dents,but the dents were too far in.

"Bad news,we might have to replace half of you endoskeleton. So...more recovering." Foxy's eyes widened,but he would do it for Chica. Foxy wished he hadn't done this. Mike started the long repair process. Bonnie was crying in Freddys chest, and they were hugging.

"Freddy...don't let this happen to me..Please." Freddy didn't know why she said that. Maybe it was what happened her to before, at the old Freddy Fazbears. He shaked at the remembrance of the place,when him and Foxy where enemies.

_**3AM**_

After hours of intense work,and screaming from Foxy,they were done. Freddy had to help Foxy up on Pirates Cove. He was stiff and couldn't move

_**-TIME LAPSE 3 WEEKS-**_

Foxy felt naked with out his custom on. Once Mike fitted it on him he looked brand new. He had no rips, tears,nothing. It was a brighter crimson, and pure white underbelly fur. Chica had to stare in awe.A man walked in and said

"He'll be ready to perform in no time.."

_**Well...So many spoilers. So know you see that indeed I AM MAKING A PREQUEL to this. Yup. So this was quite a long chapter and I hoped i answered most questions. PEACE**_

_**-PCD**_


	5. Chapter 5:Beginning of the Mangle

_**Hey guys, I've fallen into a deep depression because a loss of a loved one before Christmas….So I might now not make as many chapters a day, but here's Chapter 5. "yay" AND sorry if I rushed the ending of OMT, I'll try to fix it..**_

_**Chapter 5:The Beginning of the Mangle..**_

_**6 AM**_

The man's shadow was all that showed. Mike looked at the man and Saw it was his boss, .

"Nearly gave me a heart attack boss." Mike said as he got up. examined Foxy with great detail.

"New Chassis, battery, Fixed the...Jaw. Voice Box in total repair from the old Endoskeleton we have." He looked over at it. never knew where it came from. It was just. There.

"Wow Mike, all this in a few weeks, Will he be able to perform today?" Mike stared straight at him, then at Foxy.

"Um...Not really sir. I haven't tested him. Maybe tomorrow." frowned, then cracked a smile.

"Test Him tonight, so I can feed him the lines."

"Sure thing boss. See you later".

_**11:30 AM**_

Mike entered the pizzeria early today. He wanted to go straight to about something. He entered his office door and greeted .

"Hey Mike, a little early don't you think?"

"Boss, what is The _**Mangle?**_" looked up with wide eyes.

"Well Mike, he was...The old version of Foxy." Mike stared into space.

"Well, I remember seeing a foxy like creature in the spare parts room, with a white face, but it was….a mechanical mulation, which I got the pieces I used to repair Foxy." had a bad look on his face.

"Uh... Mike I'll see you later, I got to go." he said as he left the door in a hurry. Mike needed to know about the _Mangle. _He checked his watch. 12 o clock. He ran down to his office and checked him cameras. He saw something…...mechanical in the party back room. It was moving...Could it be?

Mike ran down to the gang and announced it was clear, then asked about the mangle. They all gave very stale looks.

"Uh...well...you see. That's a very touchy subject, because that's Foxy's sister. And….Long story."

"I need to know." Mike responded

"But before that, I need to test Foxy with his parts. Chica went into Pirates Cove to get him. He limped a bit, But not as much. Mike pulled out a checklist from his pocket.

"Ok…..Voice."

"Hey mateys, Ready for an adventure!" Foxy said. His voice was more deeper than before.

"Ok…"Mike said as he put a check.

''Limbs..err...Just move them around. "They went through a few testes when a huge BANG came from the Kitchen. They all entered cautiously. Mangle swung down from the ceiling and attacked Foxy.

"I WANT MY-MY-MY-MY-MY-MY PARTS….B-B-B-B-BACK. A voice said very glitchy. Foxy punched the thing in its face, seeing the alike face they shared. Its mask almost split in half. The thing retreated into the vent where it came from.

"Was that...Mangle." Mike asked.

"Bear. Just tell him the story. Bonnie if you don't want to hear...Step out." Foxy said seriously. Bonnie gave a look and left.

"Mangle was a old animatronic from the old Freddy Fazbears. She was a remake of err..Foxy" Freddy said. Mike nodded

"Well, Mangle is Foxy's sister. We all had _**TOY VERSIONS **_of us. And well, Mangle wasn't treated well. She eventually wasn't used anymore, and she seeked revenge. She...erm,..Bit off Bonnie's face, leaving her lower jaw. She messed all of us up. Except…...never mind. When the Toy version of us weren't working anymore, they closed the place down and rebuilt us. That's how we are today."

Bonnie stepped back in.

"I always hated her. "She said. They spent the rest of the night having fun,

_**6 AM**_

walked in and examined Foxy.

"Is he ready Mike?" asked ignorantly.

"Yes." Mike answered. Mr Fazbear opened the curtains and looked at him. He went to Foxy's Back Panel, fiddled with some settings before inserting a piece of paper in his back. Foxy Turned on and practiced his lines.

"Hello Crew, Its been a while, eh?!" he said. He said some corny jokes that Mike just HAD to laugh had.

"Wow Mike, this is the best state I've seen Foxy in since...The old restaurant. We should be able to bring in more children." he shook Mikes Hand.

"See you at night Boss" Mike said as he left the door. looked at Foxy.

"Please work.." thought. A few people came and had "Pizzas". decided it was time for Foxy. After his performance the children laughed and clapped. thought they would spread the word and more people would come. More people came in than usual, Foxy was a gold mine.

_1PM_

_**MANGLES POV**_

I swung myself across the ceiling into the person's office, to strike.

_**FRITZ POV**_

He was walking around to make sure no one got too close to Foxy. He decided to go to his office. He sat in the chair and checked his tablet. He then looked up to hear

"10-1…"then a scream as Mangle swung down and bit straight into his skull. Fritz's body lay dead on the floor while Mangle crawled away dripping blood on the floor….

_**Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter and Sorry for the late chapter, Also I have XBOX live and I will release it SOON. See ya later**_

_**-PCD (in depression)**_


	6. Chapter 6:Golden Freddy

_**Hey Guys its PCD,and I think i recovered from my depression,And if you see any errors,PM me because where the word " "should be, isn't there. Anyway enjoy! And I am sorry I haven't been uploading lately….there is no excuse except I was SUPER sick. Also this chapter is focused on BonnieXFreddy and ChicaXFoxy **_

_**Chapter 6:Golden Freddy**_

Fritz's body lay there dead. No,not dead….he was breathing. He felt his head pounding. He saw a yellow bear in front of him,but he thought he was lying to himself. The bear put his hand on his head. Fritz's eyes became white as his head was cured of his pounding. Fritz sat up and looked at the bear. It wasn't a lie.

"Are-Are you ok?" the bear said with a childish voice. Fritz couldn't do anything but stare in awe.

"Yeah." he managed to say. He got up and saw how tall the bear was. It was Freddy but,yellow.

"Good" the voice said as it giggled and faded away. Fritz looked around.

_**12 AM**_

Fritz still felt his head pounding,but not as bad.

"Hey Fritz,how was today?" Mike asked.

"Weird….just odd."He said as he walked out. Mike noticed Fritz's eyes were white instead of his average blue eyes. Mike caught Mr Fazbear before he left.

"Hey boss,quick question,Did Fazbear Entertainment ever have a yellow Freddy,Like Golden Freddy?" Mr Fazbear looked down.

"Actually,we do. But we don't use it because….A murderer used it to kill kids,and and kids are said to be stuffed in the animatronics…" He pointed at the group.

"But thats just a theory,and its not possible. Anyway way,employees said it moves..and walks around. Ok Mike..I got to go." Mike knew he had more questions,and more for the gang possibly. He walked down his office and checked the cameras quickly,then went to the stage.

"Ok guys,its clear." Chica jumped down and entered Pirates Cove. Mike just walked back to his office. Freddy and Bonnie were alone.

…

Freddy needed to tell Bonnie how he felt.

"Hey..Bonnie,can I tell you something?" Bonnie looked up. All he had to say were three words.

"Bonnie..I love you.." Freddy said as he blushed. Bonnie gave Freddy a passionate kiss

"I love you to." She said as she hugged the bear. Freddy felt good about letting his feelings out.

…_**.**_

Chica looked at the sleeping fox. She sat next to him and waited. Within a few minutes he woke up.

"Hey lass." He said as he cuddled with her. Chica blushed and shoved her face in Foxy's chest. After a few minutes they both fell asleep.

…_**.**_

Foxy was in a dream..no a nightmare. He saw Chicas body on the floor. She was dead. Foxy's eyes went watery.

"_**I did it!" a voice said as it giggled. **_Foxy turned around to see Freddy. It was a yellow version of him.

"ILL KILL YOU!" he said as he charged. The Bear back smacked Foxy back.

"Now now….I really didn't do it..Your sister did."

"Sister?.."

"Remember that thing that attacked you? Thats the mangle,Thats your sister." Foxy's eyes turned a dark blue. He remembered. Foxy shot up at the sight of of her face..

"Are you ok?" Chica asked.

"The bear...Its back."

_**Wow guys what a chapter. Ill end it here guys,PEACE!**_

_**-PCD**_


	7. Chapter 7:Bonnie and The Mangle

_**Hey Guys its PCD,and tell me if you liked the last chapter! Anyway I wont spoil this chapter and I think I said there will be a prequel to this….which there will be. Ok guys enough rambling,read on! And this chapter may be a little short.**_

_**Chapter 7:Bonnie and The Mangle**_

Foxy looked around to make sure the Mangle or Golden Freddy weren't around.

"What's wrong Foxy?! Are you ok" Chica pulled Foxy closer as she said. Foxy was panting and couldn't stop. For the first time in his life,he was scared.

"Yeah-yeah its ok.."he said once he calmed down.

"Foxy what did you see?"she asked. Foxy was surprised to see what Chica understood. Foxy took a big swallow and told her what happened. After the story Chica looked at her-self. Would she really die?

"What a dream Foxy.."she said.

"Well I should go back,its almost 4." She said as she walked out. Foxy grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Not with a kiss lass." Foxy kissed Chica passionately on the lips.

"Maybe ill stay…" she said as she hugged him.

…_**.**_

Freddy and Bonnie were cuddling on stage and talking about stuff.

"Hey Bonnie,how long have you liked me?" Freddy bravely asked. Bonnie blushed and said

"A long time,ever since I first saw you."

"Sam-"

"What Fred?" Bonnie said as she got up and turned around. She let out a huge scream at what she saw. It was the Mangle pulling Freddys head off.

"_**D-D-D-DIE**__**! **_" SNAP.

Freddy's head completely came off,including his endoskeleton head. Mike and the others ran out and watched. Mangle swung down from the ceiling and started to attack Bonnie. Bonnie slammed the Mangle on the floor.

"FOR FREDDY!" she yelled. She started stomping on the old animatronic. She was mad..No not mad...Angry,she wanted to Avenge Freddy. She ripped off the animatronics head and threw it on the floor. She finally got up and looked at what she had done. She was happy. She looked at Freddy and ran to him. His entire head was gone….

"Freddy...No.."She hugged his torso. Everyone felt bad. Mike took off his cap and placed it on his heart. Chica was crying in Foxy's chest. Bonnie's tears leaked inside of Freddy's suit.

"Goodbye Freddy..."

Freddy would be gone forever….

_**Oh man i felt bad about writing this as well,lol. Anyway hope you enjoyed don't forget to Like,Review,And follow!**_

_**-PCD**_


	8. Chapter 8:Brothers Forever

_**Hey Guys its PCD,And I really am enjoying this story,so I will release 2 today, maybe 3! Didn't realize people didn't miss Freddy…..well some of you did!**_

_**Chapter 8:Brothers Forever**_

Freddy stood behind Bonnie,but it really wasn't him.

"Where am I?"He asked aloud. No one responded.

"Can you guys hear me? HELLO!?" He screamed. He growled and tried to punch Mike in his stomach,but it went straight through him.

"What the-Am I dead?" He heard a giggle

"Yes you are!" he giggled again. Freddy looked at himself.

"Doesn't look like it. Doesn't feel like it."

"Well you are" A sudden figure appeared. He knew it from anywhere

"Golden Freddy?! is that really you?" The yellow bear nodded. Freddy gave him a hug.

"Freddy you must go back...your friends are in danger." Goldie said

"How...im dead"

"Im dead remember...But I have powers. Im sending you back"

"Goldie wait!" Goldie put his hand on Freddy's head.

"See you soon...Brother." Freddys vision went white

…_**..**_

Bonnie could do nothing but cry. Her loved one..was dead. Suddenly his body started to rise in the air including his ripped head and parts. They became one whole again.

…_**.**_

Freddy's vision returned to see everyone

"Freddy your back!" Bonnie said as she hugged the bear. Freddy was confused,be he remembered what happened. He forced Bonnie off and ran to the spare parts room. He saw Goldie's Body twitching. First he thought it was weird,but now he knew what he mean when he said

"**See you soon...Brother"** He was coming back. The body finally stopped and everyone came. Goldie opened his eyes.

"I told you Freddy...I'll see you soon." Freddy hugged the yellow bear.

"Guys,this is my older brother Goldie." Goldie hid behind Freddy.

"Are they...the ones I was talking about?"

"No,thank fully." Everyone looked at Goldie.

"Them?" They said in unison.

"Ok Goldie,i'll tell them. Before anyone came, Me and Goldie where the only two animatronics. But then a murderer used Goldies suit to murder five children,so he got scraped. After another murder the old place was closed down for a long time. Then this place was reopened and Bonnie was added." Freddy winked at Bonnie making her blush.

"Then Chica,and Goldie was never used,Eventually he 'faded' away.." He said. Goldie decided to finish it.

"There are...Toy versions on you,including Freddy,and they're still here. Foxy remember the dream you had. Thats the toy version of you." Foxy's eyes turned blue again

"Yes,I know." Foxy said. Chica wrapped her arm around Foxy. A crash came from the Party room.

"This is it...there here Fred." Freddy nodded.

"Who's here?" Bonnie asked hiding behind Freddy.

"Them"

_**There is Chapter 8. Not really important,just to explain who the enemy is,and if you have any questions feel too free to pm me! Dont put a review Question,I wont answer**_

_**-PCD**_


	9. Chapter 9:Close Calls

_**Whats going on guys its PCD,bringing you the 9th Chapter with some news! The Sequel for One More Time will be out very soon! Anyway enjoy this next chapter! Also I will be getting my cavities filled,and other dental problems,so I might be out for a week or 2.**_

_**Chapter 9:Close Calls**_

Everyone heard the noise from the party room.

"Goldie, lets go see which one it is." Freddy said. Goldie nodded,but stuck behind him. They all left the room and follow Freddy. Mike turned the lights on to reveal a light blue bunny standing on a head was twitching,as if it was dead. It had red blush on its cheek,shattered bunny like teeth,and broken limbs.

"Wel-come to Fr-Freddy Fazba-ba-bears Fam-ily Diner. En-joy-joy your *DEATH* stay!"

It shouted. Its voice box was obviously outdated and damaged.

"Is that...Toy Bonnie?!" Bonnie questioned. Freddy gave a nod. While Freddy was looking at Bonnie Toy Bonnie jumped at Freddy's face and starting biting into his mask. Foxy kicked it off and threw a punch at it,but countered it and knocked Foxy down. T.B teared off Foxy's hook and started stabbing him where his battery would be. Foxy yelled in agony.

"FOXY NO!" Chica screamed and tackled down T.B,but T.B still had Foxys hook,and it went straight through Chicas battery. Chica shut down then fell to the floor with oil leaking.T.B laughed at Chicas body. Foxy filled with rage. His eyes turned red and he charged at T.B and knocked him and Freddy picked up Chica and ran down to the parts and service room with mike following.

Foxy threw T.B at the wall and threw punches at him with his fist,and his stub. He soon realized that T.B was plastic,and only got a few dents. Foxy picked up his hook,reattached it and stabbed T.B in the face. T.B laughed away.

"Wr-rong SPOT FR-FRIEND!" T.B kicked Foxy off and jumped on top of him. T.B was about to smash his skull in when Foxy used his hook and cut off head. His body turned black before a Blue ball raised from it.

"Thank you.." it said as it disappeared. Foxy took a few moments to comprehend what just happened.

…

Mike grabbed all the tools he would need to replace Chicas Battery. He drastically searched around for a spare battery,once he found one,he asked everyone to leave. He start the long replacement process.

…

Freddy held Bonnie and comforted her. Bonnie shoved her face in Freddy's chest. Bonnie softly cried.

…

Foxy sat up against the wall and looked around. He saw a puddle of oil and ran to the parts/service room. He banged on the door and Mike came out with a sad face,like something was wrong.

_**Well guys!Ill end it here,I need baby names for One More Time Sequel! And fanart for the babies? Anyway guys Ill see you next time.**_


	10. Chapter 10:Sacrifices

_**Whats going on guys its PCD, with Chapter 10 of Disabled, Beaten, And I would Like to know what you guys liked about this series,and what you hated,Anything. Anyway I've decided the baby names, Julie and Fredbear. Also I am sorry for the long await,I was frustrated because I had to redo the chapter over and over,and had no motivation,then a re,arable discovery was made….FNAF 3!.Enough jibber jabber go ahead and read!**_

_**Chapter 10:Sacrifices  
><strong>_Mike adjusted his cap and cleared his throat. Foxy drooped his ears.

"What's wrong lad?" Foxy asked.

"Chicas replacement battery doesn't have any power in it.." Everyone started at Mike.

"Isn't there anything we can do Mike?" question Freddy.

"Yeah..but it requires someone to give Chica all of their power,and even then it might work. We could end up losing two of them. Its quite-"

"Mike,Ill do it." Foxy interrupted

"Anything for Chica." Bonnie smiled. She never thought Foxy would care for her like that. Mike and Foxy entered the room.

…

Foxy stood next to Chica.

"Ok Foxy...Open your front panel for me." Foxy tapped his stomach area and a panel opened. Mike unplugged a wire that stretched surprisingly long. He inserted it into Chica's.

"You might be out for a while are you ready?" Mike asked nodded. Mike turned a switch and soon Foxy powered down. Chica started to shake from the electricity. Foxy fell to the floor from his battery being drained. It would take days for him to recover. Mike waited for Chica to wake up. Waited...and waited..until he lost his sanity and started to shake her. Chica was always his favorite.

"Chica get up!" he said. He kept shaking her until he couldn't no more.

"You were always my favorite.."he said as he started to tear. His tears of sorrow quickly turned to tears of joy when Chica got up.

"Chica!" he screamed giving her a hug. Chica gave him a hug back.

"Wheres Foxy Mike?" Mike released the chicken and pointed were Foxy was.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" Chica screamed as she pinned Mike against the wall.

"He helped you! Let me go please!" He pleaded. Freddy and Bonnie rushed on and Got Chica off of Mike. Bonnie took Chica to the Kitchen to talk.

"Mike what happened?" Goldie came in and looked at Foxy.

…

Chica dashed into the kitchen and slammed the door. She made all the pans drop.

"CHICA STOP ACTING LIKE A 5 YEAR OLD AND LISTEN!" Bonnie said as she smacked Chica by accident. Chica felt the area where she was smacked.

"Im sorry Bon,i've never felt like that before...what did Foxy do?"

"Foxy sacrificed his power for you. He risked his life,he might not be able to turn on anymore." Chica stared at Bonnie,then ran down to the parts and service room.

…

Mike was scared about the encounter

"What will she do if she comes back?" he thought in his head. Goldie went to Foxy before turning to Mike.

"What did he do?" Goldie asked. Mike explained before Goldie put his paw on Foxy's head.

"Freddy, I enjoyed the time here,but I need to help him. The rest of THEM will come soon. Goodluck". Freddy nodded as he shed a tear to seeing his brother going so soon.

Goldie closed his eyes. His fur glowed and the faded away. Once he was gone a blinding light covered the room. Chica ran in but covered her eyes from the light,as did Bonnie. Everyone stared at Foxy. Foxy opened his eyes,but they were Goldies eye color. His eyes were white and his white fur was now a light yellow. He got up,and was as tall as Goldie was. Chica hugged the fox,feeling even shorter than she was before.

"What happened?" Chica asked.

"A Golden Moment.."Mike replied._****_

_**I AM SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING! Also next chapter will be focused on Bonnie and Freddy,than the one after on Foxy and Chica,then Mikes life. Action will be in 3 chapters from now. Peace out Guys!**_

_**-PCD**_


	11. Chapter 11:A New Edition

_**Whats going on guys its PCD, with Chapter 11 of Disabled, Beaten, And I am happy to be back! Also if you have any questions please send them to me and also you can write a review for the question and I will now answer it. Also for "One More Time" The chapter for the Sequel Will be out soon!**_

_**Chapter 11:A New Edition**_

Mike looked at his watch and saw the time.

"Guys its 3am,we need to clean up so Mr Fazbear won't get mad!"

All the animatronics called a room to clean up and started. Mike cleaned up debris from the dining area while the animatronics got the new tables from the Parts Room. Within a few Hours, the whole place was clean. Mike took another glimpse at his watch. 5am. Mr Fazbear would be here any minute! Everyone ran to their places and hoped Mr Fazbear wasn't there.

"Hey Mike!" a voice said. Mike got startled and turned.

"Oh hey boss,gave me a scare there!" Mike said as he rubbed the back of his head. Mr Fazbear Looked around at the place.

"Wow Mike the place is in ship shape! How'd you do it?"

"I worked hard,like usual."

Mike said in a bragging manner. Mr Fazbear nodded as he walked to his office. Mike rubbed his eyes and left.

_**...**_

After a few weeks of success and profit,and fun, Mr Fazbear decided to buy a new animatronic(ADDING A OC). They decided to add a red wolf and name him Red. He would be another pirate animatronic and would play Foxy's arch nemesis. They programmed him to be funny, and nice unless provoked to.

It would take a few weeks for him to be made,then another few weeks for delivery. Mr Fazbear informed all the employees,and Mr Fazbear started to build and extension to Pirates Cove. Foxy and the others were ok with it,but the place would be closed down.

_**A Few Weeks later, 3 AM.**_

Freddy and Bonnie were cuddling in the back room talking with each other,as they usually have done these past few weeks.

"Freddy what if we had a child?" Bonnie said as she giggled. Freddy thought about it then said

"She would be as beautiful as you." Bonnie blushed and poked Freddy's chest. The rest of the day was spent talking and telling jokes,with Mike sleeping in his office. He was awaken by a knock on the door.

…

"What the hell...don't they know what time it is?"He said as he walked towards the entrance to see A man wheeling in a large box. He set it down and Mike signed a few papers and the man left leaving the box behind. Mike took out his pocket knife and opened it up,to see red.

It was nothing like Foxy,infact,he looked like he was in his teens. Mike picked him up and set him near Pirates Cove.

"Hey guys the new animatronic is here!'' He shouted.

He waited….then he remembered. They were going out. He left it off to wait for Mr Fazbear to set him up.

_**6 AM**_

Mr Fazbear walked in and saw Red next to Pirates Cove and gave him a self inspection.

"Just like I said. Every detail perfect.."Mike was getting ready to leave.

"Oh hey boss,like it?" Mike asked. Mr Fazbear nodded as Mike left for another day. Mr Fazbear brought him to the Parts&Services Room and made some adjustments here and there..and done. He was ready to perform. He activated him and waited. Mr Fazbear designed him to be in his teens.

"Hi...im Red….who are you?"

_**IM SO SORRY! I am grounded and can only make 1 or 2 chapters every weekend,and expect another one today! Also I added a OC,which I wont accept another. And on the note,I end this chapter.**_

_**-PCD**_


	12. A Message to all of My Fans

_**A Message to all of my Fans and/or Supporters..**_

I would like to take a moment to thank ALL of my supporters for making this year and my two stories,very important to me. But it wasn't me who did this. It was you. You guys helped me get this far. You guys read and give me feedback. You guys made this possible for me to wake up everyday and type a important story to you. I wanna take a moment to thank all of my supporters

.xxx

windiershark

elatedrune

chica the assassin

america1436

TheMeOfTheUniverse

Ravings

Nightingaldric666

ImaginationOverdrive(Would Never forget your new review xD)

Foxythepirate21

Foxythelegendarypirate

Fnaf Warriors

CrystalDragon3568

CaptainFoxy13

Benii-Senkou

And anyone else who I forgot. Thank you guys so much. The Next chapter will be out soon so stay tuned! Bye guys,Love Ya!

_**-PCD**_


End file.
